Everyone's own Sanity
by xSpiteWolfx
Summary: The North has invaded the Western pack. Humphrey and Kate are traitors in the North's eyes. But Candu has a plan. If it works, they're free. If not...


**A long one-shot on Jasper Park's most deadly Pack. The North.**

Jasper Park.

Any wolf would think that, if four packs lived right near each other, they would at least have an idea of what the others were up to. But in Jasper, that's not the case. Any talk with outsiders is permitted, and younglings are taught to hate any pack other than their own. Alphas are taught war and strategy, to favor the packs in battle. Fights happen often. It's quite obvious what happens to the loser. The victor, unless they're a spy, is killed for trespassing by their own pack leader. The reason for this is anyone who passes the border line will be assumed to give personal info on the pack. It's been done before. This made the leaders paranoid, afraid of attack.

One of the worst things is a paranoid wolf with power.

Some of the leaders in Jasper are power hungry, insane killers. The north is known for their brutality, the will to spit in the face of rebellion. They hate being stood up or taunted. Do that and you can bend over and kiss your ass goodbye. Next, the south. They were peaceful people, but were disabled in any form of society. The laws were original and poorly thought out. This lead to the first attack by the north. They killed about ninety-four of the population of wolves, and left the survivors scarred with fears. Any wolf that is thought to live in the south pack now is either dead or in hiding. It's assumed they're confined to their dens, never wanting to see the outside world in fear the north pack will come back. Then, we have the east. They had plenty eager to fight, but when the time came, the numbers of the north pack overwhelmed them, leaving many dead or injured. Unlike the south, they retreated back to their land, saving some of their population. They got a reboot when the west pack offered to unite with them. The east, of course, accepted the offer, and they both combined to form the united packs.

Speaking of the west pack, they too were in crisis. They already planned hunting agreements with the south before they were terminated, which made them an enemy of the north. The west had planned for the north to invade. Readying the alphas, and reducing the numbers of omegas. _The more fighters, the better_, was their motto. It wasn't official, but everyday Winston would say that, just to make the omegas feel better about their forced training. They made sure that only the best were available.

The omegas, on the other hand, _hated _the training right down to their hearts. It disappointed many that all this pointless fighting was going nowhere, and only brought death and desperation. Sadly, their voices were small, and ignored almost all the time. They hated their rank. _Omega._ They hated the training. They hated the fighting.

The hate spread like fire.

Some spies from the north saw the training for themselves. Some got back and reported it to the north packs leaders. They just laughed at the weak society's attempt to pick itself off its bloody knees, and fight. They always expected a fight, but in the end, the north knew the enemy would be crying for mercy. Sometimes, Kota, the leader of the north pack, would pick fun at the west's paranoia.

Winston would occasionally receive a visit from a north pack messenger. Most would bring news of a horrible fate in the mist. Winston always would smile, and then make sure their eyes stayed open forever. Eve always helped. Other alphas and omegas in the west were unaware of the murders carried out by their own leader. Winston kept the secret well guarded, and tried to shake the weight off his chest. They were still the enemy, but deep down, they were still wolf. Winston always had this burden loom over his head.

Others, mostly omega's training, felt like this too. That whatever happens will stay with them forever. But, them being omegas, always ended up perking themselves up.

_Maybe the training would help,_ some thought. And just to test that, the north did invade. The result was nothing the west had expected.

* * *

"MOM! NOOOOOOO!" a young pup clawed furiously as he was torn from his mother's grasp. The mom was on the verge of tears, but felt crying wasn't gonna save her son.

The mom ran up to her pup as another wolf tried to stop her. She pushed him aside with all her strength, and grabbed at her child. The other wolf holding the pup fought back, trying to make the mother let go.

"Let go!" she said. The one wolf she pushed got back up to all fours, and ran to assist his partner. He tackled the mother to the ground, claw ready to slice her throat at any second. The mom found it was no use, the male was too strong. She stopped struggling, just as Kate and Humphrey walked by, along with four other northern wolves. Since Winston had died in battle, he left the toll of being the pack leaders on their backs. Now they would serve Winston's punishment. Kate heard the young one yelling, and Humphrey looked over at the mom. Humphrey pupils went wide, seeing what devastation and terror the north had caused. Kate ignored it, and prayed her ears would deafen so she wouldn't have to hear the wails of a terrified pup. The wolf holding the mother down brought his claw up, but he stopped when he saw Humphrey looking over at him. He nodded at the northern wolves walking Kate and Humphrey, and they pushed Humphrey forward. Soon, the mom was out of Humphrey line of sight.

Screaming came from the direction the mother was at, and Kate felt dizzy. Humphrey heart sank, hoping he wouldn't hear the pup suffer the same fate.

The wolves ushered Kate and Humphrey through some foliage, and soon they were on a dirt path. The path soon led to a large cave, filled with wolves sporting an X cut into their chest. This symbolized they were from the north, and not to fuck with them. They walked into the dark cave, and were corralled by seven wolves.

Kota was here as well, the north's very own leader. He walked into the circle, right next to Humphrey and Kate.

"Well," Kota said, fondling Kate's chin with his claw. Humphrey growled, and then two guards sprung into action. They held Humphrey down as another wolf tied Humphrey front and rear paws together. They then pushed him onto the solid rock floor, bruising him up a bit.

"So you don't do nothing stupid," one wolf said to Humphrey.

Kota smiled," Katie, you know the punishment is very vewy, hawrse." He teased Kate's chin some more, but Kate refused to fight back. It would be a loss anyway.

"Don't you fucking baby her!" Humphrey yelled," She'll kick your ass!"

"Of course she will," Kota mocked," Just for you. And if anyone was the baby, it's you. Your wife feeds you, protects you, and loves you. How do you repay her? You goof off all day. You are a great example of why we put the rule up in the first place. So we don't wear our alphas to death."

"That's not true," Kate said," It's not."

Kota laughed," How much sleep do you get throughout the day? NONE, always out hunting, monitoring the borders, and uh, anything else you guys do in this disgrace of a pack."

Kate was silent. Kota looked over at Humphrey, still bound at the paws and screaming hollow insults.

"Gag him," Kota said," I'm sick of his shit."

Humphrey looked at the wolves walking to him, ready to suppress his words. He growled irately as the wolves held him down and silenced him. Now all Humphrey could do was watch in shock.

"Now, Kate," Kota began," What do we do for treason?" Kota reached up and grabbed Kate side. Kate swatted the paw away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Kate voice was slow and swaying. Most of the northern wolves were ready to restrain Kate in an instant if the time came.

"Oh, dangerous," Kota said sarcastically. He pushed Kate onto her back. Kate tried to resist, but Kota was too strong, and held Kate secure like a vise.

Humphrey pupils dilated. He struggled as hard as he could before Kota could do the unthinkable to Kate. He began to chew on the gag, hoping to free his mouth. Some wolves began to stop Humphrey, but Kota told them otherwise.

"I want Kate to hear his screams as we mate," Kota said deviously.

Kate tried to fight again, but Kota had other plans. He began to smell up and down Kate's body as she thrashed about. The struggle was making Kate sweaty, and Kota seemed to like that. Kota's wolf hood began to slip out the more and more he sniffed and sniveled.

Humphrey was flipping, twisting, and turning all over just to break free. His mate needed his help, but these ropes prevented him from saving her. The rope holding his mouth shut, however, broke free. Humphrey began to yell his heart out.

"STOP, PLEASE! YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP!"

Kota got up off Kate. She, however, didn't get up. Humphrey was sure she was on the verge of breaking. It didn't matter though, because he was too. Humphrey breathed in and lowered his head, letting some tears fall onto the rock floor below.

"It electrifies me to see your tears," Kota said. Humphrey looked up, and saw his legs were free, and Kota was right in his face.

"You know," Kota began," Tears, tears are hope leaving your body. You're hopeless. You're mate was almost raped; your community is almost dead! And your people still fight for you. I think its just time you _give up_."

Humphrey heart exploded on the realization that his world was becoming hell.

Kota snickered, as if he felt Humphrey break, and left.

Humphrey decided to just stay where he was. There was no point in getting up, and Kate looked derelict.

Humphrey rolled over, and began to sob. He was now facing a blank wall. That wall could have rather been his future.

Blank.

It was dark now. Humphrey rolled up onto all fours. He'd cried himself to sleep. He raised a paw and felt his matted fur under his eyes from the tears that left him. He used his claws as a makeshift comb and untangled the mass of fur.

With that taken care of, he looked over where Kate was. Shockingly, she wasn't there. Humphrey scratched his head, wondering where she could be. Humphrey figured she was anywhere she could be alone and really wanted to go out to search for her. But with the northern wolves prowling the night, that didn't seem like a bright idea. But, for Kate…..

Humphrey found himself out of the cave in an instant. It was a cold, rainy night. He kept low, and made sure he only heard the pitter-patter of rain and nature. At any trouble, he would crouch in a shadow, and stay there until the coast was clear. After searching around and about, and dodging enemies, he finally came across Kate.

Upon seeing her from afar, Humphrey smiled and decided to cheer her up by saying something witty or funny. But when he got closer, the joke idea died instantly.

Kate was curled up, crying in an attempt to stay sane and keep warm. Humphrey could clearly tell she was going to freeze out here if he didn't help. He huddled up next to his mate, and wrapped his paws around her. Humphrey saw her fur was matted too, from the rain and tears. He moved the fur above her eyebrows to see her beautiful amber eyes. Kate looked up at Humphrey. Her eyes grew large, and she stopped shaking from the chill of night.

"Humphrey," Kate whimpered," why don't they leave us alone?"

Humphrey looked up," Territory, maybe-"

"No," Kate said," I didn't mean that, I meant us two."

"Um," Humphrey bit his lip. He had no clue why.

Kate frowned," it's okay, I didn't need an answer."

"Kate," Humphrey started," I swear, if I had an answer, I'd tell you."

"But, you don't," Kate said," Plus, it doesn't matter now. Now, all that matters is that we can be together."

Humphrey didn't reply. Instead he pulled Kate closer, using his body to keep her warm and shield her from the rain. Kate didn't argue, and held Humphrey as well.

Humphrey woke to feel Kate shivering again. He was cold as well. He looked down at Kate, peacefully sleeping. She looked so pure sleeping soundly as the rain tapped against the leaves, creating some sort of lullaby for. Humphrey couldn't bear to wake her up and bring her back to this cruel world, but he couldn't just let her freeze. He nudged her side for a bit till she stirred.

"Humphrey," Kate called.

"Please Kate," Humphrey said," Don't talk. We need to get you warmed up."

Kate didn't question it. She followed Humphrey back to the den they were brought to earlier.

Kate saw the den and stopped right at the entrance. Humphrey walked in. He turned, only to see a Kate frozen in fear.

"Kate, I know what they almost did to you in here," Humphrey begged," Please, forget what they did. If you don't, we'll freeze out there."

Kate skeptically walked into the den, and walked into the far corner to warm up. Humphrey, like always, went over and lay with her. Soon, Kate's body temperature seemed fine, and she was talking more. Humphrey just knew this was temporary, though.

Kota would be back, looking for more ways to use the two for power. He still has the east to take over. They split apart from the union as soon the west was invaded. Kota would surely use either one of the two. And if he couldn't use them, he could have some fun.

Humphrey felt the east pack was everyone's last hope. It sure was his. Hope was probably the last thing on Kate's mind. She'd already suffered so much ever since the invasion, and even more after her parents death. Humphrey was now the only wolf she could love now. Even Lilly's location is unknown. Whether she ran off with Garth, or is hiding in the east with him, is unknown. What's strange is Humphrey and Kate no longer have a home either. Every wolf in Jasper is lost in some way. Even Kota.

Humphrey began to rub Kate's side. Kate enjoyed this. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she felt herself getting sleepy. Kate eyes shut, and a weak breath came out of her.

Humphrey figured since tomorrow will be even tougher, he needed rest too. He pulled himself even closer to Kate, and let her warmth and small exhales and inhales rock him to sleep.

* * *

A ray of light hit Humphrey in the face, instantly waking him. He lifted his paws off Kate and stood up. After a quick stretch, Humphrey decided to leave Kate to find water. Humphrey promised himself he would be back quick to see her wake up. He tiptoed out of the den, and walked over to a small puddle that formed from last night's drizzle. After a few laps of the cool rainwater, Humphrey heard a twig snap. He jumped up, ready to pounce, but it was only Candu. Humphrey waved a paw at him, glad to wake up to a friendly face.

"Humphrey, what did they do to you guys?" Candu asked.

Humphrey stopped drinking," Kota? I'd rather not talk about him."

Candu bit his lip. An awkward silence followed.

Humphrey sighed, and raised his head from the pool of water. Candu looked at him, and figured his opening statement killed any attempt for conversation. But, Humphrey finally did speak up.

"I haven't seen Kate this upset in a long time. It's depressing."

Candu said nothing.

Humphrey couldn't think of anything else to say. The silence made in idea pop into Candu's head. He pulled Humphrey towards him, bringing the two face to face.

"Humphrey! I got it!"

Humphrey was shook by Candu as he tried to comprehend what he had just said," What?"

Candu stopped with the shaking," Escape."

Humphrey didn't think it would work, but any attempt at freedom is a win in his book.

"We leave?"

"Yes," Candu said," If we can't fight without losing, let's just bail. Start a new pack somewhere."

"I don't know," Humphrey said looking around hastily to make sure no northern wolf had overheard them.

"Come on! You're the leader now. You and Kate can change everything. You two choose if we live or die."

Humphrey really couldn't fight Candu's logic. Staying here was suicide, and fighting back was too. But fleeing might not be a bad idea. Humphrey, though, didn't want to be a coward. Any wolf left behind should at least get a chance.

"I will, but only on one condition," Humphrey said," We kill Kota."

Candu didn't know how to reply. With Kota guarded twenty four seven, and him being a notorious killer himself, would make this a challenge. But, Candu always loved a challenge.

Candu nodded, and Humphrey said his farewells. He needed to get back to Kate and tell her the plan.

Humphrey entered the den and saw Kate was sound asleep. Humphrey smiled as he saw her. He walked over to her and lay with her. Humphrey wrapped his foreleg around Kate, and scooted closer. Humphrey didn't mind staying awake while she slept. It gave him time to think.

Humphrey's mind wandered to the day they both rode the train home, when Humphrey pronounced his love for her. He remembered how she squealed with joy as she hugged him, also saying she loved him, how his insides heated up as he felt Kate's muzzle touch his, and the joy when they both howled at the full moon. They married two days after they got back to Jasper, but never go to think of a future. The next day, the south was invaded, and all communication between packs stopped. The next week, the west was invaded, Winston was killed, and Kate and Humphrey were captured.

Humphrey shook himself out of this nightmare and instead thought of Candu's plans. No detail's had been said yet, but Humphrey was sure it wouldn't be that sophisticated. If they kill Kota, the north might crumble, and they might not have to leave. But if the remainder of the north fought back, then leaving would be their best option.

Humphrey figured as long as Kota died, it would be a win-win scenario. If Kota lived; well Humphrey didn't want to talk about that result. The two could be killed for their actions, and the whole west would suffer. Kota most likely would take over the east and control all of Jasper. Maybe expand even past the borders of Jasper.

Humphrey shuddered at the thought. He assumed Kate would keep sleeping, but she began to move about. Humphrey saw her open her sleepy eyes and then gave her a welcoming grin. Kate replied by kissing him. Humphrey didn't want to break the kiss. It was too perfect. The trauma, mental pain, and suffering left their bodies as they showed the strong love they had for one another.

Kate moved away, breaking the kiss, and coughed a couple of times. Humphrey was sure it was the weather yesterday. He put his paw on her forehead, and found it steaming hot.

"Kate," Humphrey said in a small voice.

"Humphrey, please don't worry about me. I'm fine," Kate let out some more weak coughs.

Humphrey sighed, and agreed not to worry. After that, he explained Candu's plans to Kate. Kate, after hearing all of the news, looked at Humphrey in disbelief.

"Leave?" Kate said it like that was their last salvation. But, it kind of was.

Humphrey nodded, and Kate smiled. They hugged each other tightly and stood. Kate yawned as Humphrey peeked out of the den. He hoped Candu still lived in his original den. Humphrey wanted to talk more on how they could live a new life of prosperity, but the only way to discuss it was to find Candu. And if he had moved dens, it would be even harder to search for him.

Kate wanted to eat, so Humphrey offered to hunt outside the pack borders before they went to search for Candu. Hunting in the packs boundaries would be a death wish. Kate walked out of the den while Humphrey followed. Soon, they were out of Jasper and in an unclaimed forest. They were outside of pack lines for a few hours, and ended up walking home with two kills. Humphrey considered the hunt a success. So did his belly.

After the meal, Humphrey and Kate decided the needed to find Candu. They sneaked around the East territory, making sure they were unseen and keeping Kate's coughs silent. Soon, they arrived at Candu's den. Luckily, he was there. With him were Heather and Hutch. Hutch and Candu greeted them as they entered, and wasted no time discussing the plan.

Humphrey and Kate did have their share of questions as Candu got farther into the plan. All were answered.

"Now, an alternate plan has been put into place," Hutch said," If two or more friendly's are to fall in battle, we retreat."

It took a while, but ever wolf eventually agreed to this. After an hour of plan talking, Candu felt ready. He dismissed every wolf back to their own dens. Humphrey and Kate took the same way back, still watching for northern wolves, and made it. Kate and Humphrey snuggled together without a word. Even with the sun still three-quarters of a way in the sky, they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

Humphrey felt Kate nudge him awake. It was morning now.

"Humphrey," Kate began," What if we do change everything?"

Humphrey stood up, and hugged her," Then we won."

Kate nodded her head. Humphrey ran out the den, with Kate following, in search for Candu.

They found him right where he told them to be. Kota's den. They all had different ways of getting his attention. Rock, sticks, and anything else they could use to wake up Kota.

"I'm ready," said Kate, walking near the entrance of Kota's den.

"Same," replied Hutch, Heather, Humphrey, and Candu.

Humphrey took a large breath," Well, here goes something."

Ten minutes later, the eastern wolves were being chased down by Kota and a few other wolves.

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Heather, and Candu took refuge in the small ditch as Kota passed by. Kota, on the other paw, was pissed.

"Show yourselves! Fucking cowards!"

Candu jumped out of the trench, but stopped itself right in time to avoid the six guards following Kota. Humphrey growled, realizing they were out matched.

"Look," Humphrey said," When the guards fan out to search for us, I'll find an opening. As soon as I charge at Kota, I want Hutch, Heather, and Candu to attack the guards."

"What about me?" Kate said. She coughed a few time, and pretty much said the answer herself.

"Kate," Humphrey said desperately," Please stay here. I'm not going to risk losing you."

"Humphrey, it's my choice. If you die as I watch, I'll break down instantly. I need to help now, not later."

Humphrey swallowed hard," I'll make you a promise. If you promise not to leave me out there, I'll let you fight."

"I promise," Kate said. She kissed Humphrey. Humphrey broke the kiss, took a large deep breath, and panned the area for an opening to Kota.

The two guards on Kota's right and left flank began to move away slowly. Humphrey couldn't believe Kota would let his guard down like this. One second later, and the guards were pretty far away from Kota. Now was the time.

Humphrey leaped out of the ditch, with Kate, Heather, Hutch, and Candu trailing not far behind. Heather tackled a reddish wolf, disarming him of his claws and cutting his throat. Candu took the one opposite from Heather. The wolf, however, blocked the lethal claw and threw Candu onto the dirt. They tussled on the ground, exchanging cuts and scrapes. Kate found herself fighting a male wolf that was almost her size. Kate, however, had the longer reach. She got a hit on his side, and she pushed him backwards. Kota looked over to see Hutch brawling with his top killer, other than himself, and then saw Humphrey drawing closer.

The other remaining northern wolves teamed up against Heather. With two against one, Heather soon was battered and bruised beyond belief. Her side received multiple cuts, and her legs threatened to fail her. Candu finally got a claw into his enemy, and ran to assist Heather.

Humphrey was stopped as Kota punched him hard in the jaw. Humphrey was knocked to the floor as Kota stood on his hind legs and kicked Humphrey once in the gut.

Kate walked over to the wolf she pushed, but he lashed out at her side before she could do anything. The bleeding started and Kate grew a bit lightheaded. Kate ignored it, however, and cut him repeatedly in the side. The small wolf slouched to the ground as he was removed out of the world.

Candu killed one wolf, and the other was knocked out with a swift blow by Heather. Heather fell over, feeling dizzy as blood and sweat was exiled from her body. Candu quickly got to her and picked her up. Heather thanked him.

Kota saw Humphrey lying on the ground, and figured he was in no shape to help. He turned, but not before spitting onto Humphrey's motionless body. Kota only got two steps in before Humphrey stood and used the last of his strength to cut him in his back. Kota fell, so did Humphrey, and cried loudly in pain. Humphrey began to laugh as he lies on the dirt.

Hutch finally got the edge on the male wolf he was restraining. He quickly brought down his claw to deliver the final blow, but was horrified when the enemy bit down on his forearm. The snap and shear pain told Hutch it had broken. The wolf lessened the grip of his jaw, and pulled Hutch's throat forward for the final blow. He used his carnivorous teeth to tear away at veins and arteries that held Hutch's life in place. Heather and Candu finally got to the maniac wolf, and stabbed and cut him until he died. But for Hutch, it was too late.

"Humphrey," Humphrey looked up, still manically laughing, at a sad Candu," Hutch is dead."

Heather looked over to see Kate, stabbing the last wolf relentlessly.

Humphrey got up and stood frozen in fear," You hear that?"

"Yeah," Kota said, slowly fading from blood loss," My people will fight for me."

Heather wondered what the hell they were talking about, until the sound hit her like a mallet.

What looked like twenty plus northern wolves could be seen running towards the four.

"You fucking pussy," Humphrey ran to the weak Kota and stabbed him over and over again," You pussy faggot!"

Kate ran over to Heather and Candu," We all need to leave."

Humphrey looked at Kate," No, you three need to leave."

"What?" The other three said in unison.

"We all run, they get us all," Humphrey looked like he was about to drop," I'll stay. I'll slow them down."

"NO!" Kate yelled as Humphrey ran towards the enemy. Humphrey stopped.

"Candu, Heather. Take her somewhere safe!" Humphrey commanded. Candu's body tensed as he grabbed his friends mate, pulling her away from the enemy.

Heather backed away slowly, looking at Humphrey fade out into the woods towards the enemy. She blinked her eyes to fight the tears, and ran off with Candu, attempting to block out Kate's screams and the battle cries of the north.

Candu and Heather were twenty yards away when Kate stopped screaming and began crying. Heather couldn't take it.

"Kate! Shut up already! Goddamn crying isn't gonna bring him back. It was his choice, so why can't you just accept that and move one?"

Candu pushed Heather away from Kate," We need a den."

Heather didn't figure he would say this," Den? With her?"

Candu looked sickened. He backed Heather out of earshot and whispered to her.

"Look, I know we all hate this arrangement, but I didn't choose to live this way. Neither did you or Kate. But, we need to find a place to hide or we are going to die out here. Do you understand?"

Heather looked at the ruined Kate, lying on the grassy road after suffering a horrible blow to her life. Humphrey was dead. No way had he survived. And they made an agreement that if two wolves died, they would leave Jasper.

"Bye Jasper," Heather said, then picking up Kate," sorry Kate."

"Now we need a den out of the park," Candu said," I bet the north will be on our ass's quick."

"Yeah," Heather said. Candu said some other things, but Heather ignored him.

_I'm truly sorry Kate. Humphrey meant a lot to you and Jasper meant a lot to me. Now I have to leave. Let it free. I didn't know my love for some run-of-the-mill forest would feel stronger than your love for Humphrey. But I guess it doesn't matter what, or who, it is. You can still love it no matter what. Now Kate, if I were you, I wouldn't believe for a second he's dead. Cause if you do, then you don't truly love him. But I know you're stronger than that. _

_Maybe cause you mother is Eve. He he _

**FIN**

**Maybe sequel? Depends on reviews and favorites. And if I get ideas.**


End file.
